Seperated
by volleytay9
Summary: 4 years ago, Nick and Miley decided that Nick would take one daughter and go East and Miley would stay West with the other one. What happends when both of them end up in the same place?
1. Chapter 1

**I've just got this idea for this story and I know I have my other one which I havn't updated in forever and I will get around to that just I've been so busy, now my life is starting to calm down. Oh and my volleyball team won 2****nd**** in the state. We lost in the states finals, but to a good team. So, tell me what you think about this new story and if I should write it or not – Taylor.**

**June 6, 2011 2:04 Am**

After 8 hours of labor, Miley had given birth to twin girls. Coming in 3 weeks early, they both only weighed about 3 pounds each. Miley laid there crying into the chest of her mother while the doctors quickly brought the two girls into the NICU for further observations. The father of the babies was sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear when the doctors told him that Miley wanted to talk to him.

"Yes?" A 18 year old Nick walked in. His curls where going all which ways and he had huge bags from sitting in the waiting room the whole time. You see Miley and Nick weren't dating. They never have, and if you ask either of them, they never will. Nick was the caption and quarter back of the football team, every guy wanted to be him and ever girl wanted to get with him, expect for Miley. She was the nerd who no one talked to. She walked down the halls never looking up. She just kept to herself and she was happy. She had been accepted into Julliard for dancing. She had everything planned out for her until that one fatal night.

Miley's best friend Demi told her that there was this party going on to celebrate the football team's state championship and she really wanted Miley to go with her. After 30 minutes of begging, Miley finally gave in to Demi and decided that she would go. How bad could it really be right? Wrong. The next day, Miley woke up with a huge hang over in a bed naked only to see the one and only Nick Lucas. She got scared, she had no clue what had happened or anything so she got all her clothes on went home. She never told anyone about that night, not even Demi, until one day she realized that she was 3 weeks late on her period. The rest falls from there.

"What are we going to do about this Nick?" she asked him as he walked in further into the room.

"Well, I want to be a part of my daughter's life."

"Daughters" Miley corrected him.

"Wait, they are twins?"

"Yes Nick, Twin girls."

Both teenagers sat there trying to think of an idea "Ive got it" Nick said "I am moving to Jersey to take over my grandpa's business and you are going elsewhere so how about I take one, you take the other and that way they will never know the truth about each other. "

Miley Really had to think about it, is that what she would want, she wouldn't have to deal with Nick anymore, but they she wouldn't see one of her daughters grow up. Could she do it, could she really give Nick her daughter? She was a part of her, she carried her for nine months, could she really let nick it who hasn't been there since she found out she was pregnant, have one of her children? I guess it its for the best…

"Um… I guess that sounds like a good idea. Just one deal, we send each other pictures of the other girl every birthday and Christmas just because I want to see my little girl grow up."

Nick smiled "We seem to have a deal then. Now, which one do you want?"

**4 years later**

"Mommy!" A 4 year old Samantha said while jumping on her sleeping mom.

"Sammi, its 3 in the morning, what do you want?" I tired Miley said while pulling her onto her stomach. "Mommy, its Christmas! Santa came last night. Mommy I want to open my presents. Please mommy, please please please" She said with the puppy look on her face.

"Sure baby lets go" Miley said while picking her up and bringing her downstairs.

"Mommy look at all these presents that Santa brought me!" Miley just smiled as she watched her daughter open all her presents.

"Mommy I drew you a picture of our family" She said as she gave her mom a picture of her and Miley. "Look mommy, that one is you, and that one is me. Then there is Auntie Selena and Uncle Justin, and Cousin Sabrina." She showed Miley their whole family. Then the question that Miley has been dreading for 4 years came up "Mommy, who is daddy?"

**On the other side of the US in New Jersey**

"Hey baby girl it's time to wake up, come on sweetie its Christmas." Nick said to her daughter Alexandra.

"No daddy, I don't wanna, I want to sleep." She said as she rolled over in bed.

"Allie, come on, Uncle Joey and Aunt Demi will be over soon with their presents for you, wake up princess so you can get ready before they come over."

" Fine daddy" His daughter said as she slowly got out of bed.

Nick just smiled as his daughter was so much off the opposite of him. She loved staying up late, he liked waking up early. He liked chocolate ice cream, she like vanilla. But loves her just the way she is. "Heyy Allie, how would you feel if we went to visit Grandma and Grandpa in California for New Years. We would leave tomorrow and come back just in time for you to go to school next week."

"Yes Daddy! That sounds like a lot of fun." Allie smiled to her father, "Can we go to Disney World while we are there?"

"We will have to see about that baby girl, but I will try to make it so that we can."

"YAY!" An excited 4 year old said while hugging her father.

**So this was the first chapter and tell me if I should continue or not? And Nick lives in New Jersey because he took over his Grandpa's business, but his parents still live in California, where Miley live too. So I already have chapter 2 written for this , so if you want me to continue just tell me and I will. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews here is the 2****nd**** Chapter, Enjoy!**

**December 27**

Nick and Allie where at a hotel in L.A. and where getting ready to go over to Nick's parent's house

"Daddy, come on. I want to see grandpa and grandma." The little girl said while pulling on her father's arm.

"Allie, slow down, I still have to brush your hair and make sure you put your coat on, it's a little cold outside." Nick said while taking out the brush from the suit case. He started brushing his daughter's hair while she was bouncing around.

"Daddy, I want to go now."

Nick just laughed as her helped his daughter zip up her jacket. He then picked her up and put her into the car and drove to the house that he was oh so familiar with. As he got there, he saw his mom run out of the house.

"Nicolas, Alexandra!" she said while pulling them both into a hug, "I miss you two so much."

"Grandma, guess what. Daddy promised me that he would take me Disney Land while we were here." And excited Allie said while dragging her grandma into the house.

Nick watched as his daughter walked and talked with his mom, and he smiled. Then he looked to the house next door. The last time he was in that house, he was taking Allie and about to move to New Jersey, it was the last time he see his daughter Samantha, and the last time he saw Miley.

It was 2 months after the twins had been born…

"_Miley I have to go, Mine and Allie's plane leaves in 2 hours, we need to get to the airport." Nick said getting the rest of Allie's things into a bag. _

"_I know nick, just I'm really going to miss her, and she is a part of me." Miley said in tears holding her daughter._

"_Miles… I know and I'm going to miss Sammi just as much, but this is for the best." Nick Said but knowing it wasn't the truth. Over the past 2 months, Nick developed feelings for Miley that he never thought that he would. Having to leave her was one of the toughest things he ever had to deal with._

"_I love you Allie, so much, I hope you know that. I love you baby girl." Miley said while putting Allie into the car seat._

"_Bye Miley" Nick said as he pulled her into a hug_

"_Bye Nicky, Make sure you sent pictures" Miley said. The two teens just stood there in each other's arms until Allie started crying, that was while they broke apart._

"_Um.. Bye Miles" Nick said trying to break the feelings that both of them felt. Nick got into the car not knowing what the future has in stake for him and his daughter. For the first time in a while, tears fell from his eyes; he was leaving his daughter, and the girl that he has fallen in love with. Little did Nick know, Miley was in the house, crying for the exact same reason, she fell in love with Nicolas Lucas._

Nick came back into reality when he heard his little girl calling his name from the house.

"Daddy, come on." Nick just smiled and walked inside his child hood house thinking about that last time he was there.

**At the mall**

"And then she just asked, mommy who is my daddy, and I didn't know what to tell her. Like I knew this day would come, I just have never thought it would come this soon." Miley said to her best friend Selena as the two of them were at the mall. Justin was at home with the two little girls so Miley and Selena could have some good quality time together.

I don't know what to tell you Miley, I mean the time is coming up soon to tell her the truth, just maybe not the truth about Allie yet, maybe just the truth about her father."

"I guess, well today is supposed to be a girls day, not worry about kids or boys or anything, just shop until we drop" Miley said with a fake smile on trying to hide that fact that she knew she was going to have to tell her daughter soon enough.

"Oh, Miles I want to check out American Eagle, they are having a really good sale on jeans right now." Selena said excitingly as the two passed by.

Miley was just walking around AE when she saw a little girl who looked just like Sammi so she called out her name. "Sammi? What are you doing here?" The little girl didn't look, Miley thought, if that's not Sammi… "Allie?" she said and the little girl looked at her. Miley couldn't believe her eyes. After 4 years, he daughter was right in front of her eyes. With the same eyes that she has, the crystal blue eyes. If Allie was here that meant….

"There you are Allie, I told you not to run off." Nick said as he picked up his daughter and walked away, not even noticing Miley standing there. Just like that, as soon as Miley saw her daughter, she was gone, with the same guy who took her and Miley's heart 4 years ago.

Miley was standing there shocked about what just happened when Selena walked up.

"Woah there Miles, you look like you just saw a ghost."

"no, not a ghost, just Nick and Allie"

"Miley, that is nonsense, you and I both know that they live on the other side of the US, come on lets go home and get ready, tonight, we are going clubbing to help you get everything out of your mind, you need to relax girl." Miley just smiled as she agreed with her friend.

**That Night**

"Miley hurry up, the Taxi is here, time to go and get out grove on" Selena yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming let me just say goodnight to Sammi real quick." Miley yelled back and walked into her daughters room.

"Sammi, I'm leaving now, if you need anything, Uncle Justin will be down stairs. Ill see you in the morning princess." Miley said as she kissed her head

"Goodnight mommy, I love you" Sammi said as she grabbed her stuffed dog and went to sleep. Miley turned off her light and turn on her nightlight. "Night Princess" She said as she walked out of her room

"Alright Sel, I'm ready to go, it has been awhile since I have gone out. Bye Justin, have fun." She said as the two girls walked out of the house.

"So Miley, tonight, we are going to find you a hot guy, and you will go home with him tonight. You will have fun, just no making anymore little Sammi's okay?"

"I've got it Sel, just your lucky that you have found Justin, you two are so cute together."

"I know," Selena said as she smiled "The day I said I do was the happiest day of my life, no we just need to finds you your mister right" Miley just smiled, knowing that she found him, she just let him go out of her life.

**At the Club**

Miley was sitting at the bar while Selena was out on the dance floor. Suddenly someone sits next to Miley. "Heyy Beautiful." Miley turned around to see who it was

"Nick?"

**Haha cliffhanger! Tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe Sorry I have made you guys wait so long. Life has been crazy but tell me what you thinks. **

**Miley's POV **

I turned around and saw him. "Nick?"

He got all wide eyed and stared at me "M-Miley is that you?"

I couldn't do it, those eyes his body, I just ran away to find Selena. I finally was getting over him when poof he popped back into my life.

Once I found Selena I was out of breath "Sel. Nick. Here Home. Now"

"Miley I don't get what you're saying, breath sweetie." She said rubbing my back trying to calm me down. "Now explain what happened."

"I was sitting at the bar when a guy tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and it was no other then Nick Lucas."

"So what did you do? Did you talk to him?"

"No I ran, which was why I was out of breath. Can we please just go home I need to think about some things?"

"Sure let me just grab my things and we can head home."

**The next day:**

I rolled over in bed to see Sammi cuddle up behind my sleeping. "Baby girl time to wake up" I said while shaking her.

"Mommy, I don't feel good" She said as she ran into the bathroom throwing up. I got the thermometer out and took her temperature. 104.3 "Baby we have to get to the hospital" I said as I grabbed her hand and ran to the car.

As soon as we got to the hospital, she was whiter than a piece of paper and sweating really bad but complaining on how cold she was. The doctors took her back right away and left me in the waiting room by myself. So I called the only person I could think of right now.

**Nick's POV**

After seeing Miley again after 4 years, wow my feeling never went away. She got a hell of a lot prettier. Those blue eyes, yes Allie has the same but Miley's are just amazing. I was just lying in bed this morning when I heard my phone go off. "Hello?" I said when I answered it.

"N-Nick. I-is that y-you?" I heard Miley crying on the other line. I shot straight up.

"Yes Miley I am right here. What's wrong?"

"It's Sammi Nick. She is sick. We are at the hospital, please come I need you here." She told me as I was trying to change quickly. I could hear the panic in her voice.

"I'm on my way Miles. I'll see you soon." I told her as I was heading down the stairs.

"Bye Nicky." She said then hung up the phone. Now where is my mom?

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen with Allie Nick" I heard her say as I walked in there.

"Mom can you watch Allie? I have to go to the H-O-S-P-T-A-I-L." I said spelling it out so Allie wouldn't know.

"Of Corse Nicholas, what's wrong?"

"M-I-L-E-Y called me this morning crying, something is wrong with S-A-M-M-I and I think it might be you know what."

"Daddy why do you keep spelling, I don't get what you're saying."

"It's just grown up talk baby, today how about you hang out with grandma all day and I promise that tomorrow will be just the town of us."

"Yay!" I heard my little girl say as she ran into the living room.

"Thank you mom so much, I promise if it was anyone I wouldn't be dumping her own you just I need to be there for Miley and Sammi."

"I understand Nicholas now hurry up and go your daughter needs you." I smiled and kissed her check and ran out of the house into my car.

**At the Hospital**

I run in and see Miley in the corner crying. I run right over her and just take her into my arms and rub her back while she cries into my shoulder.

"Shhh Miles, I promise everything will be okay."

"I just- I don't know what wrong with her Nick." I sighed because this may be my fault why she is like this. Miley and I sat there in each other arms, man it felt really good, for another 30 minutes before the Doctor came out.

"Parents of Samantha Lucas." We heard him say as we both stood up really quickly and I put my arm around Miley.

"So what's wrong with our baby girl?" I asked him knowing Miley couldn't talk right now because of the tears.

"Well, the good news is we got her temperature to come down and she is starting to feel a little better. But…" He paused for a second look at the both of us.

"She got it from me didn't she?" I asked while Miley just looked at me confused.

"Yes, her blood sugar was over 700, I'm sorry to tell you this but your daughter has type 1 diabetes. She is in room 258 right down the hall, you can go see her whenever you want just fair warning, she is hooked up to a bunch of machines to keep her stabilized." He said as he walked away. I had heard this all before from when I got diagnosed, but I was 11, she's only 4, so young. I look at Miley and she wasn't crying but the tears were sure flowing down her face.

"You ready to see her?" I asked her and she just shook her head. I grabbed her hand and we headed down to the room.

"C-can I go in there alone? I want to tell her about you before you just show up." I just nodded knowing Miley needed time with her daughter.

**Miley's POV**

I walk into the room and I wish Nick was still there. I almost collapsed seeing her like that. Hooked up to all those machines. She's only 4, why couldn't have this waited. I walked over to her and took her hand in mines.

"Mommy" I heard her say in a whisper tone.

"I'm right here baby girl. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

"Mommy, when can I go home?"

"The doctor said tomorrow just rest up baby. I have a surprise for you. Want to see?"

"Oh yes please mommy!" She said with as much excitement as she has had in a while. I walk over to the door.

"Nick come in" I said this was it, the secret was out. After 4 years Sammi was meeting her dad. When Nick walked into the room Sammi just looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Nicole Lucas, Who are you?" Nick just looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Samantha, my name is Nicholas Jerry Lucas." He said as her sat on her bed.

"Wow, we have the same last name."

"Yes Sammi, You know how you said you wanted to meet your daddy?" I said and she just nodded to me. "Well this is him, Sammi, meet your dad."

"Hi baby girl, I haven't seen you since you were just a few months old." A huge smile got on Sammi's face and she took Nick in a big hug. I didn't want to ruin this moment but the nurse walked in.

"Um. I need to give Samantha some of her Medications; can you two please step out into the hall?"

"No Daddy, don't leave me pleaseee stay with me."

"I'll be right out in the hall way princess. I'll be in as soon as she is done." He said and Nick and I walked out of the room.

"So are we going to tell her about Allie?" He asked

"Not yet, let this whole daddy thing set in, plus I want to meet Allie before she does" I told him

**That night once visiting hours were up, Nick was driving Miley home. Nick's POV**

"She is beautiful Miles, you did an amazing job raising her" Miley just smiled and looked at the street ahead. "So you ready to meet Allie?" She looked at me quicker than anything I've ever seen.

"Oh please Nick. I want to see my daughter." I just laughed and pulled into the drive way of my mom's house.

I opened the door and walked in with Miley "Allie I'm home" I yelled as I heard little feet run into the room.

"Daddy" she said as she ran and jumped into my arms. Then she noticed Miley. "Hi, my name is Alexandra Ray Lucas. What's yours?" Miley just smiled

"My name is Miley Ray Stewart. It's nice to meet you." I put Allie down on the ground. "Hey princess you want to know a secret?"

'"oh yes please daddy" she looked at me with begging eyes.

"Well Miley here is actually your mommy, you met her 4 years ago then me and you left and we haven't seen her since." Allie gave her that look, and I knew this was about to be bad.

She scrunched up her face "Daddy you said lying was bad."

"Allie he isn't lying, I'm really your mom." Miley said trying to get a hug from her.

"Don't touch me! I don't have a mommy, only a daddy! Stop lying. I don't like you!" she said as she ran upstairs. I looked at Miley and all I saw where tears.

**So tell me what you think (: Sammi likes Nick but Allie doesn't like Miley? And Nick and Allie go back to New Jersey soon… hehe don't hate me.**


End file.
